Kaltxi
by bludanzer
Summary: Puck convinces an old acquaintance to come to Glee, O.C./Sam E.


"Hope, please just come to Glee." Puck begged. "We need more people."

"Why? So miss 'I'm so perfect Berry' can have more minions? No." I said as I picked up dirty dishes from the empty tables at Breadstix.

"Hope, please." he pleaded and I shook my head no.

"Puck ever since I turned you down in 8th grade you haven't said a word to me until you came home with my 15 year old sister and heard me sing." I said.

"But Hope you're good." he said standing in my way.

"But Puck I don't care" I said mimicking him as I tried to walk around him.

"Hope, I know you can sing, and I know you can dance, we're so close to winning and going to nationals, please just come for one practice." He said getting on his knees and holding onto my leg.

"Fine one practice that's all you get, now please get off my leg" I said, he got up and picked me up in a hug.

"You won't regret this" he said, I shook my head.

"I already do" I walked into school the crowded busy hall, moving slowly. I quickly moved between people, and made it to my first class only to see Puck sitting on my desk. "Puckerman off my desk" I said as I set down my backpack, and put my hands on my hips.

"I will if you promise to sing at Glee today." he said quietly.

"No." I said as I pushed him off my desk. He laughed.

"For such a little thing you sure are feisty" he smirked.

"Yes Puck I believe you've referred to me as a Chihuahua before" I rolled my eyes. Soon enough school was over, and I started to walk home, only to be picked up and thrown over Puck's shoulder, I started hitting his back.

"Puck let me go!" I yelled as I continued to hit him and he just ignored me. "Puck put me down." I said as I started kicking.

"Ow, Hope don't kick." He said.

"Well than put me down!" I screamed.

"Fine." He said as he sat me down inside a room. I tried to get out but he wouldn't let me.

"Puck, you brought a new recruit to Glee." I heard Mr. Schue say and I just glared at Puck.

"Yeah Mr. Schue this is Hope." Puck said turning me around.

"I will kill you." I whispered to Puck.

"Come on Hope a little music never killed anyone." he leaned down and whispered to me as he softly pushed me towards the chairs. Once he sat me down I just stopped fighting deeming it as a useless thing to do since Puck would only tackle me if I tried leaving.

"Hi, Hope right?" I heard someone say and I turned to look straight into a green pair of eyes.

"Yeah." I said with a small smile.

"I'm Sam" He said.

"I know. You're on the football team, you dated Quinn, and now you're dating Santana" I said and he smirked.

"Well, seems you know me." Sam said.

I shrugged and said, "Well, when you're a waitress at Breadstix, you hear everything that goes on in this town." I said.

"I don't think I've ever seen you before." He said.

"You have, most people just don't seem to notice the short redhead in the crowd." I said shaking my head.

"Lor menari." he said. I smiled and looked down at the ground

"Irayo." I said than laughed.

"You speak Na'vi?" Sam asked in shock.

"Not much just a little bit." I smiled and he just stared at me a huge smile on his face. I don't remember much about Glee just quietly whispering back and forth with Sam.

"Hey Hope, do you want to hang out sometime?" Sam asked as I picked up my things.

"Sure I'd love that." I said and he smiled before walking away.

"I told you that you wouldn't regret coming to Glee." Puck said from behind me. "Shut it, Puckerman" I muttered, as I walked away.

The next day at school I was confronted by Santana.

"Best be laying off my man." she said as she pushed me into a locker.

"I'm not doing anything with your man." I retorted.

"Lay off or I'll endz you" she stepped into me.

"I'm not scared of you Santana." I said stepping back into her. She slapped me and I threw a right hook into her jaw which turned into a full out brawl between me and her, in the middle of the hallway. When I finally had her pinned down, someone grabbed me and pulled me off of her.

"Enough!" I heard Sam's voice right in my ear as Puck grabbed Santana. We both struggled to get free; I saw blood on her lips and felt my cheek bleeding. Sam than pulled me off to a bathroom.

"What the hell Hope?" Sam said as he finally let go of me.

"She started it." I stated.

"But Hope you could have stopped it." He said.

"I could have ended it." I muttered as I looked into the mirror, a bruise already forming under my eye and a cut about an inch long in the same spot. "How can you even stand her?" I asked as he pulled a few towels out of his backpack.

"She was honest with me when no one else was." He said as he gently turned my head and started to clean my cut with a damp towel.

"She's horrible. All I did was talk with you and she did this." I said then winced in pain.

"She gets jealous easily." he said as he dried my cheek with a different towel.

"Really I never would have guessed." I said sarcastically and he just looked at me. I felt like his eyes could see into my soul.

"I'm sorry Sam." I said as he started to bandage up my cheek.

"Hope, just try not to resort to violence next time." He said. I just kept looking into his eyes. I was mesmerized. He smiled at me as our faces got closer he stopped centimeters from my face and stayed there for a second than retreated.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry." he said as he quickly grabbed his stuff and left. I walked out of the bathroom about a minute later. A teacher soon saw me and sent me to the principal's office. I took a seat as far away from Santana as possible.

"Bitch" she said and I just ignored her.

"Next time I won't go so easy on you." she said. I just looked at her and shrugged. Mr. Schue was the teacher who sat with us in the principal's office; he sat between me and Santana. Luckily I got off easy, a slap on the wrist since this was my first time getting in trouble here at school. Santana however had detention and of course now had it out for me.

"Where's Santana?" Tina asked as we met at Glee practice.

"She's in detention." Rachel said. I just ignored all the comments being made about the fight.

"Hope, are you going to sing today?" Puck whispered from the chair behind me.

"No" I whispered back.

"Mr. Schue, Hope just said she wants to sing today." Puck said loudly. I turned and slapped his leg.

"Hope." Mr. Schue warned.

"He's lying Mr. Schue." I said, Mr. Schue just looked at me.

"Fine what do I have to sing?" I asked.

"Anything Broadway is acceptable" Rachel said. I just rolled my eyes as I stood up.

"You can sing anything you want" Mr. Schue said.

"I'm going to sing 'Unconscious Reality' by Artist vs. Poet, then." I said and suddenly I heard the band start playing the melody. I started singing and dancing around during the instrumental parts. I was lost so in the song I didn't even notice Sam singing along with me until I was finishing the song. His voice was beautiful. I smiled as he sang the woah's at the end of the song. Everyone clapped as we finished singing.

"Thanks for singing with me Sam." I said quietly to him as I made my way to my seat.

The next few weeks seemed to pass quickly. Nothing huge happened until I heard Santana yelling in the middle of the hall.

"What?" she yelled.

"Santana, can we not make a big deal of this?" I heard Sam say quietly.

"I will make a big deal of this, you're breaking up with me." She screamed and Sam sighed.

"Fine make a big deal. Santana you're just trying to change me and I'm sick of it." He said.

"You best be looking out Evans, because no one breaks up with Santana Lopez." She said then stormed off. The crowd soon disappeared.

"Are you ok Sam?" I asked after everyone else left.

"Yeah, actually. She was using me anyways, trying to make Brittany jealous. Plus she was trying to change me." Sam said as we started to walk to our class.

"Well, as long as you're happy I'm happy." I said, half hugging him as we walked.

"Hey Hope!" Sam yelled down the hall a few days after his and Santana's break up.

"Kaltxi." I said as I leaned against my locker. He smiled, and leaned over me, his face got closer and closer to mine.

"Hope, nga lor." his breath was on my lips as we stared into each others eyes "Nga nìhawng" I said softly, than he leaned in and kissed me.

Dictionary:

- Lor menari: You have pretty eyes

- irayo: Thank you

- Kaltxi: Hello

- nga lor: You're Beautiful

- Nga nìhawng: You Too


End file.
